


Respect

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice 2 of Slices of Destiel<br/>Dean thinks about his late-night visit from the Angel of the Lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel: "Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell- I can throw you back in."
> 
> 4x02; Are you there God? It's me, Dean Winchester.

Respect

 

“Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we’re here, walking among you now for the first time in two thousand years?”

Castiel’s words slide around in Dean’s mind as he takes another swig of barely cool beer. Interspersed with those words is the short conversation he’d had with Sam this morning. Before Sam ran into town for supplies, before Sam gave a disapproving look at the brown bottle Dean had chosen for breakfast. Sammy believes. In angels. In God. And in Lucifer. Maybe Castiel should be talking to Little Bro. Sam would be sure to show more respect, if that was what the angel wanted. 

Bobby is at his desk, poring through dusty books for information about the sixty-six seals. Information that Dean thinks Castiel could probably just have given them. Maybe angels really are dicks.

Dean sits on the front steps of Bobby’s house, failing miserably to convince himself that last night’s angelic visit was only a dream. He’d gotten cocky with Castiel. He couldn't help it, thinking of all those hunters, lost now, to a bunch of vengeful ghosts. But the angel hadn't been having any of that from Dean, moved in closer, subtly threatening, and despite himself, Dean had stiffened in caution. His breath had hitched in his chest. Was an angel like Superman - could he see through Dean, melt him with heat rays from those blue eyes, turn Dean back into bloody atoms with a snap of those long fingers? Dean had suddenly remembered that he had, just a minute before, threatened to kick the angel’s ass.

But Castiel had said that six of his brothers had died in the field. So, what sort of being has the stones to kill an Angel of the Lord? Dean thinks he doesn't ever want to know.

Dean rubs the handprint on his left shoulder absently. He is still very unsure what Castiel really is, but he has no desire to be thrown back into hell. 

Dean thinks he should probably show some respect.


End file.
